


Zombieland

by Irene



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene/pseuds/Irene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Столкновение Вайсс и Шварц с живыми мертвецами.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombieland

**Author's Note:**

> Использованы цитаты из фильма "Zombieland".

_Правило №2. Мочи наверняка._

– Йо-о-джи-и-и!  
Остолбеневший Кудо пялился на бывшую возлюбленную, которая ковыляла к нему, вытянув руки, и с явными кровожадными намерениями.  
Сверкнул клинок и голова Аски, отделившись от тела, покатилась по земле.  
– Спасибо, Ая, – выдавил из себя Йоджи.  
– Йоджи... – кивнул ему Ая.  
– Йоджи-кун, Ая-кун, – раздался осторожный голос Оми. – Она не одна была.  


_Правило №7. Путешествуй налегке._

Шульдих выходнул дым и скучающе посмотрел, как очередной ходячий мертвец, поднятый силой Наги, подлетел к Фарфарелло, и тот ловко снес ему голову.  
– В воде тонули – не утонули, в огне не сгорели. Теперь вот зомби. Что следующим будет? О, Фудзимия! Давно не виделись!  
Подошедший Ая холодно посмотрел на Шульдиха и Кроуфорда.  
– А вы почему им не помогаете?  
– Их же пули не берут, ты в курсе? А у нас только это, – Кроуфорд помахал пистолетом.  
– Ну, это не проблема! – раздался сзади ехидный голос. Шварц обернулись и увидели Хидаку, который свалил на землю небольшую охапку разнообразных клинков. – Выбирайте, что понравится.  
– Офигеть! – восхитился Шульдих.  


_Правило №1. Будь в форме._

Шульдих, весь уляпанный кровавыми ошметками, носился среди медлительных зомбаков, размахивая одновременно двумя клинками.  
– Брэд! – крикнул он, пытаясь разглядеть Кроуфорда в толпе. – Глянь, что там с концом света! Когда кончится-то?  
– Я тебе уже говорил – мой дар так не работает! – раздался голос Кроуфорда. – Я не могу по заказу посмотреть туда, посмотреть сюда.  
– Тьфу, никакой от тебя пользы! – скривился Шульдих. – От меня сейчас, правда, тоже. У этих приятелей никаких мыслей.  
Кроуфорд вдруг на мгновение замер и прикрыл глаза.  
– Так, я кое-что увидел. Похоже, мы всё-таки выживем.  


_Правило №8. Найди крутого напарника._

Наги отшвырнул телекинезом сразу нескольких живых мертвецов и скептически взглянул на арбалет Оми.  
– Это против них бесполезно.  
– Не, тут болты специальные, – похвастался Оми. – Наконечники разрывные. Главное, прямо в голову попасть.  
Наги посмотрел на него с уважением.  
Ая и Фарфарелло, стоящие спина к спине, методично рубили лезущих на них зомби.  
Йоджи и Кен работали в паре – Йоджи опутывал своей леской ближайшего мертвяка, валил на землю, а Кен с азартом отсекал тому голову.  
Шульдих, размахивая клинками направо-налево, протолкался к ним поближе и крикнул:  
– Эй, у Кроуфорда было видение! Нам только до рассвета надо продержаться! С восходом солнца они все сдохнут!  


_Правило №29. Система приятелей._  
 _Правило №32. Умей радоваться мелочам._

Восходящее солнце нежным розоватым светом озарило руины, валяющиеся повсюду неподвижные тела и восемь стоящих фигур.  
Кроуфорд церемонно наклонил голову и протянул Ае руку.  
– Приятно было поработать вместе. Надо будет как-нибудь повторить.  
– И против кого теперь дружить будем? – хмыкнул Фудзимия, отвечая на рукопожатие.  
– Не переживай, – заржал Шульдих. – На наш век тварей тьмы хватит.  
– Как минимум, надо узнать, чьих это рук дело, – задумчиво произнес Ая.  
– И лишить его завтрашнего дня, – кровожадно ухмыльнулся Кен.  
Все согласно кивнули.


End file.
